Question: Simplify the expression. $(-3x-3)(4x-3)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-3x-3}$ onto the ${4x}$ and ${-3}$ $ = {4x}({-3x-3}) + {-3}({-3x-3})$ Then distribute the ${4x}.$ $ = ({4x} \times {-3x}) + ({4x} \times {-3}) + {-3}({-3x-3})$ $ = -12x^{2} - 12x + {-3}({-3x-3})$ Then distribute the ${-3}$ $ = -12x^{2} - 12x + ({-3} \times {-3x}) + ({-3} \times {-3})$ $ = -12x^{2} - 12x + 9x + 9$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -12x^{2} - 3x + 9$